


Askew Late Night Routine

by Sethrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, BittyBones, Fluff, Grillbitties, Sweetness, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 2 a.m., and all your bitties were sound asleep.</p><p>Why was it, then, that you were awake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Askew Late Night Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I'm awful. I really need to get my mind back on track and work on my other Undertale fic, but this absolutely lovely concept by the talented fucken-crybaby on tumblr got me in some kind of way, and...well, oops?
> 
> Don't sass me, now!
> 
> Have some sweetness, my dears.
> 
>  
> 
> All bitties depicted created by **fucken-crybaby** on tumblr.

It was two in the morning, and all your bitties were sleeping soundly. Honestly, you weren't sure if you would ever get them to settle into bed after the night you'd had. 

Ray had started acting a bit sluggish at dinnertime, the poor dear, and though he was his normal self otherwise, he was having a bit of trouble moving around and needed you to carry him the rest of the evening. This, of course, had your anxious Cherry a crying mess by bedtime, as the only time Ray acted so lethargic was when it was about to storm (which it was), and Cherry was afraid of storms. All of his fussing and crying then led to an upset Curly, who didn't like such loud noises, especially at bedtime. 

Needless to say, you had quite the time calming your upset bitties, but once Cherry had settled, it was much easier getting Curly to ease. By the time you could address Ray, who had been so quiet during Cherry's outbursts, he had already fallen asleep, his little head pressed against your neck as he sat on your shoulder, hands twisted lightly in your hair to keep him steady when you moved. 

By eleven, you had all three bitties tucked in, and with a soft lullaby, they were all asleep, safe and sound in your bed with their tiny quilt blankets keeping them snug and warm. 

Why was it, then, that you were awake at two? 

For whatever reason since first adopting Cherry, your very first bitty, you had started waking up at the odd hour in the morning, unable to fall back asleep for a long while. You first attributed the wake-ups to Cherry still being new and anxious in your home. Oftentimes, you were woken up by a cry of distress two or three times a night for those first two weeks of having him until he felt more secure being in your home and around you. You didn't think much about your continued walkfulness during the early morning hours then and dealt with it the best way you could. 

When you adopted Curly and Ray, it was a similar experience, though it was more trying to adjust your routine once more with two new bitties around than any late-night crying fits. 

You still didn't question your wakefulness during the night for quite some time, until your job started to become more taxing on your energy. With the business being shorthanded and in the slow process of hiring trustworthy help, you were given more hours, which meant more time on your feet and less energy at the end of the day. 

No matter how tired you were, however, you always woke up around two in the morning. Like clockwork every night, you'd awaken to soft snores and the gentle flickering glow of Ray's flames from beside you, alert and unable to will yourself to sleep. 

For a while, you would just lay there, allowing the minutes to pass until your eyes began to droop. But it usually wasn't enough to help you back into the land of dreams, so you started getting up, instead, making yourself a cup of tea or hot chocolate to soothe yourself. It still usually took another hour to fully relax, but at least it worked better than staring at the ceiling. 

It was your new routine, of sorts, one that became more necessary than convenient, as it gave you time to reflect on the day's events that you normally didn't have time to think on due to your sweet bitties taking up your attention as soon as you got home. 

You were currently in the kitchen, eyes at half-mast, though completely alert, as you carefully stirred the melting chocolate and sugar into the cream and milk you'd heated in a sauce pan. It would be plenty for two cups of hot chocolate, of which you'd probably only drink one. Once it was completely mixed together, you added a small cap-full of vanilla extract and an even smaller splash of peppermint extract, just to give it that sweet tingle of mint you enjoyed. 

You poured yourself a cup, adding some marshmallows and a peppermint stick for extra enjoyment, then sat at the diningroom table, heaving a heavy sigh after your first sip. 

Time to think. 

Your bitties were beginning to worry about you, you noticed. Though you did your best to give them your undivided attention when you were home, you were just exhausted each night you came in and, inadverdently, hadn't been giving them the affection they were used to from you. 

They didn't say anything about it, but you could tell they were concerned by their mannerisms. Curly tended to drag over the little i-pod you had gotten them and would ask for you to hook it up to the speakers to listen to music, of which he insisted on your favorite songs. Ray would shower you in more kisses than normal, and Cherry tended to cling to you even more than usual. 

Something would have to change, and soon. You couldn't continue the way you were going for much longer, especially if it was affecting your bitties. If things didn't get any better in the next couple of weeks, you'd just have to find another job, hopefully with the same pay rate, and hope for the- 

"Mama?" 

You jumped at the quiet, almost raspy call, looking down with wide eyes to find Ray standing there with a sway to his posture, little hands rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

"Oh, sweet baby, how on earth did you get off the bed?" you questioned, carefully scooping up the flame bitty into your hands and looking him over for any injuries. You'd made sure to have a small thing of stairs for the bitties to climb up and off the bed with ease, but the storm had yet to arrive, and Ray was in no condition to move safely down the steps on his own. 

He ignored your question for the time being to wrap his arms around your fingers, which you had been using to carefully prod at him to ensure there weren't any bumps or bruises. He snuggled against them a moment, his embrace warm and comforting in your palm, before looking up at you with half-lidded eyes and a wide smile. 

"I love you, Mama," he said so sweetly, kissing one of your fingers. You shifted him closer so you could place a gentle smooch atop his head, earning a few more in return that Ray scattered across your face. 

"I love you, too, my sweet little Ray of sunshine, so very much. But what are you doing out of bed? Did you fall?" 

He seemed reluctant to say anything, so you gently pressed for a different answer. 

"Did you get scared?" 

"You weren't in bed like everyone else," Ray began slowly, "and I was...I was worried, Mama. Curly said you do this all the time, but-" 

"Curly? Is he awake, too?" 

The fire bitty looked guilty, but answered, "He's watching Cherry until you come back." 

Well, that explained how Ray was able to climb down the steps safely. You had no idea Curly knew of your late-night routine, as you hadn't wanted your tiny companions to fret over it. You'd always been so careful to not wake your sweet bitties when you got up; you must have slipped up somewhere. 

"Cherry's not awake, too, is he?" 

"No, he's still sleeping." 

As if the Gods above were listening in and damning you just for the hell of it, a loud clap of thunder rumbled from outside your home, the sound rolling until it was quiet once more. Then, a few seconds later, came the wailing. 

"Not anymore. C'mom, Ray," you said hurriedly as you placed Ray on your shoulder, the little fire bittytaking hold of your hair as you rushed back into your bedroom. You were met with the sight of Cherry bawling his little eyes out from his pillow with a startled and upset looking Curly beside him, hands pressed over his ears. When you entered the room, both bitties looked to you, Cherry instantly throwing his hands up as he sobbed. 

"Momma! M-Momma!" 

"Oh, my poor Cherry! C'mere, baby, it's okay," you cooed, rushing forward and kneeling on the floor to better pick up the tiny skeleton and pull him to your chest. He instantly took hold of your pajama shirt, burrying his face into the fabric as he continued to sob, albeit a bit quiter now that you were there. 

Once Cherry was moderately pacified, you reached out to Curly, who was looking distraught with the whole ordeal. He instantly climbed up into your hand, holding tight to your fingers as you brought him closer for a kiss. You then placed him on your other shoulder, where he leaned into your cheek for comfort. 

"I'm sorry, Mother," he spoke quietly, hands coming up to rub at your cheek. "I tired to calm him, I really did." 

"No, sweetheart, I'm sorry for leaving the room. I knew there would be a storm coming sometime this morning, I just didn't know when. I shouldn't have gotten up." 

Cherry slowly calmed in your hold as your other two bitties watched on, cuddling against your neck to both comfort you and themselves. You gently traced your fingers up and down the tiny skeleton's spine to ease him further, stopping every so often to plant little kisses against his skull. Sobs turned to hiccups, and hiccups turned into short whimpers as Cherry's crying came to a stop. 

"There we go, there's my brave little Cherry," you said quietly, giving an affectionate hum and a sweet smile when he looked up at you. You could still hear the thunder in the background, some of it loud enough that Cherry would jump a bit or wince, but with you there, he wasn't as afraid as before. 

"I-I'm sorry, Momma," Cherry whimpered, wiping his face against your shirt. You hummed once more as you cupped the bitty in both hands, gently using your thumbs to help wipe away his tears. He made a small fuss, but otherwise let you clear his ivory cheeks. 

"There's no reason to apologize for being scared, sweetheart," you assured. 

"B-but...but I-" 

"No matter what, fears aren't to be ashamed of," you continued, carefully shifting to a stand and making your way out of the bedroom with all three bitties snuggled against you. "We can face them and hope for the best, but don't ever think you should be ashamed of being afraid of something, okay?" 

"Yes, M-Momma." 

"Alright, now, how about we all have a little treat before heading back to bed, hm?" 

You paused at the table, carefully lifting first Ray, then Curly and placing them on the smooth surface. You then placed a few tiny kisses along the top of Cherry's skull before depositing him between the two other bitties, Ray instantly moving to cuddle the tiny skeleton. He was smiling again, and it made your heart happy. 

All three bitties watched as you moved into the kitchen, humming to yourself while turning on the stove to reheat the hot chocolate left in the pan. Once it had heated through, you grabbed three tiny bowls and used a smaller spoon to ladle the hot chocolate into them. You garnished each the same as yours, with a few tiny marshmallows and some peppermint flakes you had bought for some holiday baking as well as a tiny straw, then carefully moved back to the dining room and placed each bowl in front of a bitty. 

"There we go, some peppermint hot chocolate. Go ahead, drink up." 

Each bitty sat before their respective bowl and began sipping happily at their drink. You grabbed your own cup, of which was half full, and poured most of what was left in the pan into it before taking your seat at the dining room once more. 

The silence that followed was comfortable and familiar, the storm outside forgotten with nice, hot drinks and warm company. The peaceful quiet allowed you more time to think, to go over your situation more thoroughly in hopes of figuring out what- 

"Mother?" 

You looked up from your cup, unaware you had been staring into it, to find Curly looking up at you with a worried expression. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" 

"N-nothing's wrong, though I was wondering...why do you wake up so early every morning?" 

You hadn't been expecting that question so soon. You had planned to talk to him about it later, but...well, there was no point in hiding it any longer, you supposed. 

"I'm not completely sure," you answered honestly. "I didn't used to wake up so early like this, but when I got all of you, it sort of just...happened." 

"Are we the reason you're always so tired?" Cherry asked out of nowhere, his eyes looking a bit teary at the idea of such a thing. 

"Goodness, no! Work has been hard on me lately, and I plan on changing that real soon, if things don't get any better. I never meant for our routine to get out of whack, and I never meant for any of you to suffer because of it. I promise I'll try harder to give you all the attention you deserve." 

"But you give us so much attention, Mama," Ray said with a smile, his words a bit sluggish as he let out a big yawn. 

"Ray's right, Mother," Curly chimed in with wide eyes. "You always make us feel happy and safe, and buy us such lovely gifts, and make us such yummy treats." 

"And...and you always know what to do to make us feel better," Cherry finished up, hands tugging at the bright red sweater he wore. 

All your bitties were looking at you with such wonder and love, it made your heart ache in such a wonderful way. Before them, you were on your own, living day to day as if it were a chore. Adopting your sweet little companions was the best thing you'd ever done, not only for your emotional health, but your mental health, as well. They made you feel loved, gave you something to come home to, to live for without thinking of it as just another chore of life. 

"You little darlings are my whole world," you said quietly, your smile faultering a bit at the plague of emotions that hit you all at once. "I love you, so very much." 

A chorus of 'I love you's rang out a moment later, followed by six tiny arms doing their best to wrap around any part of you they could get to. You laughed lightly as you scooped up your sweet babies, carefully cradling them in your arms as you made your way back to the bedroom, foregoing the dishes left on the table. 

You deposited the bundle of bitties on your bed, each moving toward their respective places on the other side, grabbing hold of their little quilts and looking up at you expectantly. You smiled at them as you climbed into bed, positioning yourself on your side to help tuck them in. 

Without warning, you were bombarded yet again with tiny hands pulling and pushing at you gentle, the bitties attempting to reposition you to your back. With another laugh, you followed their motions and layed out flat. Cherry then climbed up on your chest as Ray settled into the crook of your shoulder, Curly choosing to settle in the bend of your arm. 

"Thank you, Momma," Cherry murmured against your shirt, tiny skeletal hands taking hold of the fabric. 

"We love you, Mama," Ray whispered into your hair, falling asleep at a rapid rate. 

"So very much, Mother," Curly finished, pressing his watery lips against your forearm before comfortably snuggling against you. 

It was now three thirty in the morning, and all your bitties were sound asleep, curled safely against you as you drifted off for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, give some of my other fics a little peek! And if you're curious about the BittyBones AU, check out **fucken-crybaby** (NSFW) or **bittybones-au** (SFW) on tumblr. Good stuff, people, good stuff!!


End file.
